Display walls are used in different application areas, such as indoor and outdoor advertising, for events such as concerts, sport games or general entertainment. Display walls are available in different sizes up to ten or more square meters. Different content, such as video, text or graphics can be shown on display walls, both as static or moving information.
Display walls are often made up of light emitting devices (LED) whereby these LED walls are often made up of multiple tiles and modules. Each tile may break up into 64 discrete modules, whereby each module may break up into 8 by 11 pixels that are represented each by one LED. These modules can be connected to a central unit inside the tile structure, by means of cables, each providing power and signalling to a number of modules, e.g. one cable for 16 modules.
Tiles known in prior art are a couple of meters in size, e.g. 9 by 7 meters, and may provide frames wherein the modules can be installed and removed, even without tools. For example, a module can slide into its place and is held firmly in place with integrated snap locks. Power supply and signalling is handled by a connector, whereby devices, such as the power supply unit, fans and controller boards, are typically positioned behind the modules.
Conventionally, there is a single power supply unit for a certain number of LED modules in a LED display wall, and in one display, there are tens of independent power supply units. The disadvantage of this topology is if one power supply unit fails, all the LED modules powered by this unit will go to black, therefore a ‘black hole’ will be generated.
In prior art arrangements it is difficult to locate damaged modules and/or devices. Especially on big display walls it is difficult and time-consuming to determine the exact location of a broken module or device within the display wall.